Stormy
Stormy is a young witch and is described as the "Queen of Storms". She's the youngest of the Trix Sisters. Stormy is extremely proud, ill-tempered and is somewhat immature. Stormy is known for her frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud. She secretly believes herself to be stronger than Icy, but this is unlikely. Stormy is the least powerful witch, but the most aggressive one. Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This fude began in season 2, when Musa battled Stormy at Alfea. She used a Rain Dance spell to over power Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spotted her. She swore revenge. At Musa's Redfountian show, she targeted Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy pointed out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sang a love song along with the crowd, and Musa used the power of the song to over power Stormy once again. After that event they had not have a one-on-one battle again. In the third season, the Trix argued and competed to win Baltor's haert and a share of his power. He gave Stormy the power over electricity, and later a Oppositus spelled that turned her into a goody-goody. Appearance Civilian In her standard form, she wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon miniskirt and maroon platform high-heeled sandles. Witch Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit with matching maroon fingerless gloves, tights, and high-heeled boots. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup with the color of her witch outfit and a choker on the neck.. Gloomix She wears a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end, which replaces her right glove. Disenchantix Her outfit is a top and a bottom that resembles a bathing suit. It is navy blue in colour like the others and has reddish-pink shawls on her miniskirt. The outline of her outfit is red. Young Stormy "You are so gonna pay for this Flora!" Light Haven Powers Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Her most used attacks are: Double Tornado: She can create double tornadoes. Lightning Bolt: She can create a bolt of lightning which can induce pain or make a person fall. It is estimated that about 17 lightning bolts can kill a person. Psycho-clone: Her twister attack, called the "Psycho-clone" in the 4Kids version. It is a move in which she spins in a circle at a high speed creating a tornado with a scale of F-6. Although in the second season she summons it like she summons most of her tornado attacks. She can create a F4 scale tornado. She can create a twister that is a F3 scale, which has electricity in it. Hurricane (Gloomix): She can create a funnel that is a F3 scale. Mega lightning storm (Gloomix): '''She shoots a powerfel thunder strke at her target. '''Tornado Sphere (Disenchantix): She can trap a person in a tornado. A few more: Fury Storm, Shadow Funnell, Air Pockets, Voltage Slam, cam create strong gusts of wind. etc. Trivia/Fun Facts *Stormy is the only witch with out straight hair, notably though out the whole series, besides her Headmistress. *She seems to also be the most misunderstood witch by fans, and is often considered way more powerful and calm than she actually is. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:enemies